


Trees

by messageman



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageman/pseuds/messageman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler walks out onto stage. No one knows what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees

No one is expecting it, but Tyler comes on stage. Everyone who bought tickets to this hometown show don't know what to expect. The only thing on stage is Tyler's piano.

He begins to play trees, but he has no speech.

He begins to sing, and the audio with all of the sound affects plays as well. Tyler, however, is crying. He's trying his hardest to get through this song. He knows Josh is watching him do this. He can tell. Tyler can _feel_ the eyes of his best friend on him.

Tyler can't look through the crowd. He has to finish the song. He has to finish Trees, _then_ he will make a speech. _Then_ he will look at the crowd.

Tyler has tears down his face now. He can't stop them anymore and his voice is quiet and small. The crowd is singing along, and some are crying too. Tyler brings the kick drum out. It's only Tyler and he can still feel the eyes of Josh staring at his back.

Tyler begins to drum. He cries and he slams the sticks against the drum. When he lifts his sticks for the crowd to yell, he doesn't lift his head. He can't see the crowd yet. The song ends. Tyler looks up.

His tears begin to fall harder when he spots a large sign in the crowd.

_**Rest in Peace Josh Dun, A True Inspiration, Friend, and Musician.  
We Love You, Jish.** _

Tyler can't do his speech. He lifts the microphone to his mouth and speaks.

**"We are no longer Twenty One Pilots. Goodnight everyone."**


End file.
